1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a data management method, especially the data management method for incompressible data, and memory storage apparatus and memory control circuit unit using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized by non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most adaptable memory to be applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. A solid state drive (SSD) is a storage apparatus which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
Recently, because of the pursuit of space utilization of memory, before storing data, the memory apparatus may first test the data and determine whether the data is compressible, and then the memory apparatus store the compressible data after performing a compressing operation to the compressible data. Because some data is incompressible, the compressible data and the incompressible data are stored interleavely and the incompressible data may be divided and be stored in the different physical programming units. In other words, the incompressible data just needed to be stored in one physical programming unit may be divided and stored into the different physical programming units. Therefore, the reading efficiency will decrease when the memory storage apparatus reads such kind of the incompressible data.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.